A Stewart's Hart
by DivaDJG123
Summary: Sometimes love is the best reason to fight... Justin/OC *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

_**Once upon a time, two identical babies were born…..**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Congratulations, Ms. Hart, you have a boy and a girl." said Dr. Acer.<strong>

**Caroline Hart looked at the twins with a smile on her face and happy tears flowing down her cheeks.**

**A kind old nurse came in, "Names?" she questioned.**

"**Elizabeth Marie and Justin David Hart." Caroline said with pride.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>But, when everything fell apart, everything changed…..<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A woman was at the doorstep of a house on a cold and stormy night.<strong>

**Tears streaming down her cheeks, she placed a basket with a baby boy wrapped in blue on the steps with a note.**

**She ran from the step after knocking when the light came on.**

**When the couple of the house found the baby, the note said only a few words….**

"**Please take care of my little boy Doug, he, his twin sister and their other siblings are all I have left of my marriage"**

**Caroline H.**

**PS. Tell Justin I still love him…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Years Later, an accident would happen that would bring them face to face again….<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mommy, where are we going?" A Little girl with brown hair in a bun with a black dress on asked.<strong>

"**We're going to go see Daddy and your brothers of course, Lizzie sweetheart..." Her mother replied with sad eyes watching the girl's face light up.**

"**Yay, Justin and Dustin!" Lizzie replied happily.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>That would lead to more meetings in the future….<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Justin, over here!" A girl with long chocolate brown hair waved emergently.<strong>

"**I'm coming!" A boy with longish brown hair and a suitcase ran over and dropped the suitcase down before embracing the girl.**

"**I've missed you, bro." She whispered only for his ears to hear.**

"**I've missed you too, sis." He said back.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When it came time, they would step up to face their destiny…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Never again are we leaving each other now, not while we have this….." A girl said while hugging a guy who looked just like her.<strong>

"**Never in a million years would I leave you again." The guy promised her.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>But, will one of them survive so they can carry their chosen path…..<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Lizzie!" A brown-haired woman yelled as the girl in question hit the ground twitching and coughing up blood.<strong>

"**Appelez une ambulance****!****" Someone yelled out from the crowd that gathered.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Or die in the fight for her life…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A girl with no hair laid in a hospital bed, looking out the window.<strong>

"**I love you Justin" She whispered before falling asleep knowing she might not wake again.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tune in for A Stewart's Hart<strong>_

_**Where love is the best reason to fight for life….**_


	2. Characters

Blitz Rangers

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Ryan James Ford-McKnight

**Appearance**: Longish red-brown hair, doe brown eyes, tall, muscular, long-limbed.

**Ranger**: Red Blitz Ranger

**Rank**: 2nd in Command

**Uniform**: Red T-Shirt, Black Pants, White Sneakers, Black Leather Bomber with red racing stripes and White and Gold PR Blitz logo on back.

**Special Power**: Fire blast with a heat equivalent of 5000 Kelvin which can spread over 3 stories.

**Weapon**: Red Blitz Fire Blasters

**Personality**: Cocky, Smart, Level-Headed, Major Flirt-Worthy, Strong-Willed

**Skills and Weaknesses**: Kung Fu (Black Belt) Just like his dad Conner, he is cocky and sometimes puts his foot in his mouth, but luckily Kira is his mom, so he has brains and keeps the team level-headed and together.

He was genetically born with Super Speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Heart Abigail Taylor-Campbell

**Appearance**: Dark Chocolate skin, Black hair, Brown eyes, average, flexible.

**Ranger**: Blue Blitz Ranger

**Rank**: 3rd in Command

**Uniform**: Blue Tank Top, Blue Jeans, Black Sneakers, Black Leather Bomber with blue racing stripes and White and Gold PR Blitz logo on back.

**Special Power**: Time Manipulation for only 5mins at a time.

**Weapon**: Blue Blitz Time Sai

**Personality**: Smart, Funky, Strong-Willed, Fun

**Skills and Weaknesses**: Kung Fu (Black Belt), Bazillion Jujitsu (Purple Belt) Zack's her dad, so she has knowledge of Hip-Hop Kido which comes in very handy when on the battlefield, but Aisha's her mom, so naturally, she's got a shopping addiction, but she's not as bad as Aisha….

She was genetically born with Super-Strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Nikki Evangeline Hartford-Ortiz

**Appearance**: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, Asian Features, Average, Flexible

**Ranger**: Yellow Blitz Ranger

**Rank**: 4th in Command

**Uniform**: Yellow Tank Top, Black Jeans, Green Sneakers, Black Leather Bomber with yellow racing stripes and White and Gold PR Blitz logo on back

**Special Power**: Freezing villains with an ice blast of -5000 degrees

**Weapon**: Yellow Blitz Ice Whips

**Personality**: Strong-Willed, Fiery, Smart, Shy

**Skills and Weaknesses**: Kung Fu (Black Belt), Mack is her dad, so she has control of the mansion with him and Rose, her mom, who taught her everything she knows.

She was genetically born with Super-Strength and Invisibility.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Justin David Stewart-Hart

**Appearance**: Longish Brown Hair with blonde highlights, Hazel-Brown Eyes, Tall, Flexible

**Ranger**: Orange Blitz Ranger

**Rank**: Co 1st in Command, Mentor, Prince of Eltar, Second High Chair Counsellor of Eltar

**Uniform**: Orange T-Shirt, Blue Camo Army Pants, Brown Army Boots, Black Terminator Shades, Black Leather Bomber with orange and white racing stripes and White and Gold PR Blitz logo on back.

**Special Power**: 3 min Stun Blast

**Weapon**: Orange Blitz Ninja Shuriken

**Personality**: Strong-Willed, Smart, Serious, Fun

**Skills and Weaknesses**: Expert in Judo (Red Belt) and Kung Fu (10th Degree Black Belt) Justin is hard-headed, but loyal to a certain someone. She's always got his back and he's got hers.

He was born normal, but genetically enhanced by Zordon on Elizabeth's instance.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Elizabeth Marie Hart-Stewart

**Appearance**: Brown flippy hair with blonde highlights, Hazel-Brown Eyes, Short, Flexible

**Ranger**: White Blitz Ranger (later on, comes in later in story)

**Rank**: Co 1st in Command, Mentor, Princess of Eltar, First High Chair Counsellor of Eltar.

**Uniform**: White with Gold striped T-Shirt, Desert Camo Army Pants, Black Army Boots, Black Terminator Shades, Black Leather Bomber with Gold and White racing stripes and White and Gold PR Blitz logo on back.

**Special Power**: Super-Jump

**Weapon**: White Blitz Ninja Katana

**Personality**: Strong-Willed, Smart, Serious, Fun

**Skills and Weaknesses**: Expert in Judo (Red Belt) and Kung Fu (10th Degree Black Belt) Lizzie is hard-headed, but loyal to a certain someone. She's always got his back and he's got hers.

She was born normal till she was 7 ½ when Zordon altered her genes and she became his heir and White Ranger.

Also starring all rangers from MMPR-Samurai.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stay tuned for Chapter 1: The Video Of A Lifetime<em>**


	3. Chapter 1: The Video Beginning

**Alrighty, this beginning is sort of like Tommy's History video in DT, but this video will tell out Liz and Justin's whole lives, not just Ranger History.**

* * *

><p>"Dude, Mentor J?" A Caucasian male with long reddish brown hair called out though the empty rebuilt Command centre, his team behind him.<p>

"Where is he?" A young African-American girl with long black hair and chocolate skin asked.

"He wasn't at school today, so there must be something wrong, don't cha think?" Another girl said, she has Asian features and long brown hair.

"Maybe we're just overreacting a little bit..." The male rationed looking around for their mentor.

"Come on Rye, he wasn't at school today and he won't answer his communicator or phone! There must be something wrong, I can feel it" The dark-skinned girl boldly pointed out looking at the almost dumbass she called her boyfriend.

"I'm just saying…" Ryan McKnight-Ford replied back to his girlfriend of 4 months.

"Maybe we should… Hey, what's that?" The brown–haired girl said pointing at a computer that was lit up with something on screen.

"I don't know, Kiki, let's look" the other girl said running towards the computer with Ryan on her tail.

"Well. What is it Heart?" Nikki Hartford-Ortiz said to her teammate and best friend Heart Taylor-Campbell.

"It looks like… a video…" Heart said, gazing at it cryptically.

Before either Nikki or Heart could stop him, Ryan accidently pressed PLAY.

"RYAN!" Both Nikki and Heart yelled.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Ryan started. He was about to press STOP when their mentor's face appeared on the screen.

"_**I'm Justin Stewart and you're not me, then something is seriously wrong…"**_

"_**What I'm about to show you is a confidential video about mine and another's life.**_

"More WAY BACK WHEN stories…boring" Heart commented.

"_**Mine and her stories as Power Rangers and our extreme daily lives…"**_

"Ok, not boring!" Heart said surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Stayed tuned for Chapter 2: The White Ranger<strong>

**END NOTES: I'm so fucking proud of this story!  
><strong>


End file.
